The present invention relates to a pan granulator which has been adapted to substantially eliminate worker exposure to dust generated during the granulation process.
Dust generation during granulation processes has long been a problem for workers, particularly where the material being granulated is toxic. One solution to this problem has been the use of a ventilated hood that completely encloses the granulator. However, such devices make it impossible for a worker to easily gain access to the various portions of the granulator without interruption of the granulation process.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a granulation device adapted to create a "dust free" zone where workers would have access to granular heel without being exposed to hazardous dust or interruption of the granulation process.